Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mobile data analytics, and more specifically to configuration of rules in a network visibility system.
Related Art
Network visibility systems are designed for facilitating analysis of data traffic flows by analytic servers for aspects such as performance and usage patterns. Network visibility systems may contain forwarding rules, which are designed to determine the specific analytical server to which each of the packets constituting the data traffic are forwarded to for further analysis.
The forwarding rules may be designed to ensure appropriate grouping of packets for forwarding of specific group of packets to individual one of the analytical servers such that related packets may be analyzed for meaningful patterns.
Aspects of the present disclosure relate to configuration of such forwarding rules in a network visibility system.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.